The City
The City, sometimes called The Main City, is the city built by the community in the server, and is a important location in the series. It is unknown when it was built. This was the place where the community resided and where they have played in peace, with some form of police force protecting it. The place was the battlefield between Gaylord and the populace. It is now uninhabited according to the current episode, well except Boner. On the official Noob Adventures server, it is known as "Townington". History It is unknown when it was built, but it exists, and has become a place where players can play in peace, with the city being part of the server's reputation. In the beginning or later on, the Guard, a kind of police force, was formed to protect the city and it's inhabitants. When Xx_Dark_PvP_Hacker_xX started to spam the chat, Lord Server muted him. It is possible this happened in or near the city. One day, the city was being bombarded by TNT from the sky, which had come from Gaylord. Soon after this, he began griefing the city for a few days. The place soon became the battlefield between Gaylord and the populace, who had enough of the griefer. When Gaylord won the war, the remaining populace tried to escape from the city, with a few being successful, and the ones who didn't were sent to the Nether by Steambath. The city since has been mostly a ghost town, with Gaylord as it's only resident. However, the city was soon visited by N00bly, Snake, and Fart Garfunkel, who were looking for the city. While they resided there, Gaylord started to grief Snake's and Fart's stuff. After being warned by Pwny_Rainb0w of Gaylord's past actions, all three, eventually, left the city to search for supplies to defeat Gaylord. During the absence of the three, Gaylord built Fappington Manor, which Fart and Milky_Dad would later visit against their will. Gaylord temporarily left the city to kill the three by himself, with him returning back to the city defeated. He soon made a deal with Xx_Dark_PvP_Hacker_xX: if he killed N00bly, Snake, and Fart, he will be granted freedom by Gaylord. Hacker then left the city to kill his targets. The trio with Boner soon came to the city and attacked it with TNT cannons Gaylord left behind during his first attack on the city. They managed to force Gaylord to escape through the Nether, with them following. It is so far uninhabited, except Boner, who was left behind. Location and Appearance The city is shown to be located in a plain biome. According to N00bly from the first episode, the city is located east of the spawn point. The city is full of different architect, built by many players with their unique taste. Outside the city, a tall wall surrounds the city with a one huge gate. Also, the sky above the city is filled with skyscrapers, each unique to the next. In the city, there are roads, trees, etc. It is surrounded by gigantic walls with gates from different points. According to many of the episodes, the city is ''extremely ''huge, due to all of the empty spaces in the city, though all of this could be just outside of the city. During the war, the city was damaged through the invasion, but it seems to have been repaired by Gaylord Steambath. Trivia * Out of every settlement, this is the largest out of them all, with it also being the first to be introduced. Category:Locations